


Big Dog. Little Dog.

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, References to Bestiality, Rimming, Spit Roasting, Stiles and Derek are pretend litter mates, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home to two very naughty puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Dog. Little Dog.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the wonderful, amazing, talented, awesome eeyore9990! Love you baby!!!
> 
> Please heed the warnings here, but I promise it's not scary. :) And yes, the title is from Go Dog Go.

Chris opens his bedroom door to see his two puppies curled up together in the center of his big bed, soft snoring coming from the far side.  They don’t stir as he shuts it quietly and sets down his bag, enjoying the sight of their naked, sleeping bodies, clothed only in their dark leather collars.  Derek’s back is to him, the long, pale line of it beautiful, wrapped around Stiles’ sleeping figure that is arranged in more of a starfish configuration.

He’d been gone for a long time today, a little worried about leaving his puppies alone for so long, and he’s so caught up in admiring their soft bodies that he doesn’t immediately notice that the room is a bit messier than how he’d left it.  A _lot_ messier.  The pillows are tossed on the floor, the blankets shredded beneath Derek’s now-human hands and bunched around Stiles’ shoulders, and as he rounds to the other side of the bed he sees a puddle of piss on his nice hardwood floor.  He narrows his eyes in frustration, skirting around the small pool to the bathroom to retrieve a roll of paper towels, and then rigidly walks over to the side of the bed.

Chris gives Derek a firm slap on the ass and is met by a sleepy groan.  He smacks him again, and then moves to Stiles, giving him a sharp thwap against his stretched belly and then another to his ass when he rolls over slightly and grumbles.

“Up, get up!” Chris barks out, finally grabbing Derek by the collar and jerking him away from Stiles’ body warmth.  “Get off the bed.”

They seemed to finally come to consciousness, Stiles flailing around and falling off the bed completely on accident, and Derek scooting off and then sinking down into an embarrassed crouch near Chris’ feet.  If he had a tail, it would be between his legs, and the man’s large, hairy body folded over in submission is a beautiful sight.  Stiles scrambles around until he takes up a similar position on the other side, much less graceful than Derek but absolutely as obedient.

“I thought I could leave you here for a few hours all by yourselves and instead I come home to two _very bad_ puppies.  What did you get up to while I was gone?”

He crouches down, tipping Derek’s chin up, but the large man keeps his eyes lowered.  Chris rubs against the soft stubble with his thumb before pulling up further and forcing Derek to look him in the eyes.  Derek swallows, his pupils dark, the flecks of gold catching the sunlight and making his eyes glow subtly.

“Did you mount your little brother?  You know you're not allowed to do that without me here to supervise.”

Derek retreats back on his haunches, pulling away from Chris’ hand which irritates Chris further.  He lets him stew in his own embarrassment for a moment because that is the best form of punishment for Derek, and he turns to Stiles who has now rolled onto his back and has exposed his belly submissively.

“I’m not petting you, Stiles,” Chris says chastisingly, and Stiles whimpers slightly and butts up against Chris’ shin with his forehead.  “Especially not after you left a puddle on my floor.  I thought I’d trained you better.”  Stiles frowns at the disappointment in Chris’ voice and tilts his head back, baring his neck.  Chris wraps a large hand around it, feeling his puppy swallow beneath his palm and the collar, and his other moves down the slim body to grasp at Stiles’ half-hard cock, still slightly tacky with piss.  Stiles twitches beneath Chris’ hands but stills when Chris tightens the one on Stiles’ throat incrementally.

“I can’t _believe_ you piddled on the floor.  I’m not sure if I have two badly trained puppies here,” he says, throwing a disappointed look over his shoulder to Derek’s folded-up form, “or if you’re just looking for punishment.”

Stiles whines and bucks up into Chris’ hand with his hips, letting out a sigh of contentment when his cock slips through the loose fist, and Chris immediately lets go.

“Ah ah ah… Bad puppies don’t get treats.  And I still have to clean up your mess.”  He pulls Stiles by the collar until he’s seated on his haunches, cock now full and red and on display between his legs.  “You wait here while I decide what to do with you.”

Chris grabs up the paper towels and wipes up the mess while his puppies watch, disappearing into the bathroom to toss the soiled towels and wash his hands before coming back and fixing them with a stern look.

“Stiles, go get your big brother’s plug.  Derek, on the bed, ass up.  Do it now.”  He watches with a bit of pleasure at how quick his doggies snap forward to obey his command.  They really aren’t that poorly trained—they just need a few reminders every once in a while.  He doesn’t really mind that part either.

Stiles scurries to their toy chest, which occupies the entire bottom drawer of the nightstand, low enough so he can reach it on hands and knees.  He’s allowed to use his hands only sparingly, and he pulls open the drawer and comes back with a sleek, black plug in just his teeth.  Chris cleans everything painstakingly, with the same care that he does his weapons, so he doesn’t mind his puppies using their mouths everywhere.

Jumping up on the bed, Stiles drops the plug and moves up to snuffle against Derek’s thighs, nosing along the soft fuzz of Derek’s balls where they’re exposed between his legs while Derek grunts into his forearms.  He’s just easing out his tongue for a lick when he gets yanked back by Chris and hit on the bridge of his nose with a dull drop of two fingers.

“No,” Chris says firmly, hand curling into Stiles’ collar.  “Why are you being so bad today?”

Stiles turns wide eyes on him and tries to mouth against Chris’ forearm, turning it into a little nip and Chris tries very hard to not let his affection for the pup soften his resolve.

“Did you miss me?  Is that it?”

Stiles whimpers and tries to shift his body more open, so Chris can have access to him everywhere.  Chris keeps his hands firmly in the collar though, guiding Stiles down to the bed and turning his wrist so Stiles shifts with it.  He ends up on his knees next to Derek, face pressed down to the mattress.  Chris admires both of them, reveling in the contrast between large and dark, pale and spindly, and he pets along both of their flanks for a minute, watching them tremble beneath his fingertips.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long,” Chris rumbles and he lingers a little longer on Derek’s spine to make him curl in more.  “But you need to be good puppies.  I think, perhaps, you need a little reminder on how to behave.”  He reaches beneath to pluck Derek’s tightened nipples and make the pup whine, and then kneels back so he can look between them, weighing what he wants to do in his mind.

Stiles’ slick, pink hole catches his attention, and he pulls his puppy over his lap, arranging his limbs so he’s draped over him, Stiles’ hands bunched up by Chris’ thigh and chin propped in Chris’ hand.  “I need to inspect you to make sure Derek didn’t hurt you, alright?”

Stiles nods, licking his lips and flicking his eyes between Chris’ loving face and Derek’s body still folded up next to them, watching patiently.  Chris pulls Stiles apart with his thumb and middle finger, looking at the fluttering, tight pucker and the shiny slickness of Derek’s come clinging to it.  He pushes in his index finger and soothes Stiles with a quiet ‘shhhh’ as he mewls slightly and shifts on Chris’ lap.  His puppy is loose, slick inside still, the smell of it drifting upward as Chris fingers him open with two fingers, and then three.

Stiles tries to bury his head so he can hide his flushed face, but Chris still has him by the chin, watching each flicker of pleasure dance across his face, Stiles’ lips parting into a pant as Chris twists his fingers and presses downward.

“Did he knot you, baby?” Chris says, the pads of his fingers rubbing against Stiles’ walls almost clinically.  He feels smooth, slick, the skin red around Chris' knuckles, stretching taut.  He’s probably raw, fucked out but unharmed, and Chris pulls his hand out and wipes it off on Stiles’ thigh.  

“No?” Chris says to Stiles’ silence.  “Good.  He saved that for when I was here.  Good boy, Derek.”

Chris can see the way Derek tightens up with the praise, and he’d be preening if he was of the feathered variety of animal instead of the wolf-type.  Of course he’d still fucked Stiles while Chris was at work, but he could forgive a little animal instinct.

Chris tugs up on Stiles’ collar, helping him to move off his lap with his coltish limbs, giving him a firm push forward.  He arranges Stiles until he’s on all fours in front of Derek, pressing on his shoulder blades so he spreads his knees to lower his body downward until he’s just hovering over the bed.

“Get him nice and sloppy with your tongue, Derek.  You’re gonna knot him in a minute and he needs to be loosened up.”

Derek leaps to attention, lapping at Stiles’ thighs and taint, and spending time mouthing at his balls before Chris gives him a sharp slap on his ass that has him pressing his lips against Stiles’ pink, puffy hole and pushing his face forward as far as possible to work his tongue inside.

“Good boy,” Chris praises, slicking up the plug while Derek is distracted with Stiles’ twitching body.  He holds it up to Derek, letting him feel it, watching him clench involuntarily and then after a few moments, relax as his muscles loosen up.  Chris feeds it into him slowly, the sloped tip opening him up and flaring out widely.  The stretch of pink muscle is gorgeous, and Derek always takes things much easier than Stiles, with much less complaint, just lets it slide in with barely a grunt.  Chris pushes firmly until it’s all the way seated, the black plug looking so sleek nestled in between Derek’s flexing cheeks.

“Good puppies,” Chris says, watching Derek’s jaw work just for a moment before blinking and tugging down his own jeans.  He strips efficiently, folding his clothes and setting them on a chair before climbing onto the bed and settling against the headboard.  He opens his legs and Stiles immediately crawls forward, swooping down to catch the tip of Chris’ cock, and he sucks hard.

Chris grunts and grabs onto Stiles’ hair, getting a firm grip and yanking him downward so he’s hitting the back of the pup’s throat.  Stiles’ hair has been getting too long—maybe Chris will take him to get him shaved soon.  He thinks about holding his puppies down and buzzing them everywhere— chest, bellies, and tender areas between their thighs—until they’re smooth and hairless.  The thought makes him groan.

Stiles is lapping at him with broad licks of his tongue, the feel of it like very fine sandpaper when he catches Chris’ foreskin.  Chris doesn’t let them ever use their hands for this, so it’s difficult to get in the right position, but Stiles is trying so hard, especially with Derek’s tongue still lapping into him with determination.

“You ready for Derek to mount you, pup?” Chris says roughly, pulling Stiles off by his hair.  Stiles hangs in the air looking dazed and glazed over, pink lips swollen, Adam’s apple bobbing just above his cinched collar.  He nods as much as he can with Chris holding him so tightly, and then Chris brings his head back down and shoves his mouth all the way down on his cock.

Chris half-misses the begging Stiles would certainly rasp out if he let him use his voice, but there’s also delight in manhandling his two pups, giving them orders, having them obey silently and willingly with proverbial tails wagging.

“Alright,” Chris says to Derek, watching him rise up behind Stiles and lick his lips obscenely, his mouth glossy and slick with his own come.  Derek moves his body forward, draping over Stiles and falling down to hands and knees with his arms braced on either side of Stiles’ shoulders and Chris’ legs.

Chris doesn’t let them use hands for this either, and Derek has to hunt around with his hips, trying to line his cock up with Stiles’ tight hole, and grunting and frowning when he can’t seem to get it in.

“Shoulders down more, Stiles.  He needs help mounting you.”  Chris pushes down on Stiles so he takes Chris’ cock in all the way to the back of his throat and then a little bit more, making him gag as his nose is pressed into the soft hair around Chris’ thick cock.  “Yeah, that’s it,” he says as Stiles starts to well up with big tears, Derek obviously having found the right spot and sinking in slowly.

Chris releases Stiles and he pulls off and gasps, looking up at Chris with wide, honeyed eyes as if he’s afraid of punishment for the instinct.  “That’s okay, baby.  I know Der’s cock is too big for you.  But you always take it like such a good little pup, don’t you?”

Derek’s hunching his hips now, starting to fuck Stiles with quick little jabs that make Stiles hang his head and shudder on his hands, and watching this slow slide from eager pup to Derek’s filthy little bitch is always fantastically dirty and arousing.

“He’s gonna knot you so good, pup.  You’ll just be speared on it, little cock dangling below you untouched, desperate for someone to put a finger on you.  So you can get some relief.”  He guides Stiles’ head back to his cock and Stiles opens his mouth obligingly, much more pliant now that he’s being steadily fucked into oblivion by Derek’s big cock.

“You like being our little pack’s bitch, don’t you, Stiles?  You like getting down on your hands and knees whenever one of us asks.  You like spreading for it, like a good little slut, whining and groaning, cock absolutely wet for it.”

Stiles hums his agreement, his cheeks stained a ruddy pink, and Chris almost doesn’t know where to look.   He glances between Stiles’ pretty mouth sucking him down so beautifully, and Derek’s scrunched up face, irritation plain as he tries to get more purchase to lever in more fully, but unable to with Chris’ restrictions on their play.

“You wish Derek could shift, don’t you?  Not just wolf out, but a full shift.  A real wolf.  So his big, wolfy body covers you, thick hair brushing at your sides, your thighs, pink doggy cock peeking out of its sheath and spearing inside your tight, waiting hole?  Don’t you, baby?”

Derek’s rearranged himself now, more upright, his large, paw-like hands pressing down on Stiles back and keeping him stuffed down on Chris’ cock.  He rocks in harder and harder, and Stiles moans loudly, spitted between them, his cock leaking heavily and making a mess of the shredded blankets.

“You want his real paws on you, hips bunched over you, spasming with animal thrusts that he just can’t stop because he wants to get his pink, slick cock inside you, wants to knot you, fill you up with all his puppies.  It’s okay, Stiles.  We know what a dirty little pup you are.  How bad you want Derek’s doggy knot, how badly you want to be his bitch.  His _real_ bitch.  All knocked up with his pups, swollen with them.”

Stiles comes quite suddenly with a strangled cry, Chris’ cock still buried deep in his throat.  Chris winces slightly, barking, “Watch your teeth pup,” but then Stiles’ moans hum around him, tongue turning sharp and wicked, and Chris closes his eyes and feels his orgasm surge upward.  It’s white-hot and sticky, the smell of Stiles’ come and sweat strong, his pup’s mouth too tight, the bed still creaking with Derek’s jack-rabbiting thrusts.

Chris pushes at Stiles’ shoulders and he gets the hint and eases up, swallowing the come down thickly and then pulling off of Chris’ aching cock.  Stiles bows his head and rests it against Chris thigh, taking huge, gulping breaths for a moment until Derek pounds harder and begins to knock breathy cries out of him that quickly ramp up into real wails.

“You’re doing so good, pup,” Chris says, stroking Stiles’ neck as Derek begins to stutter into his orgasm, his face drawn tight and lip bitten red.  “Is his knot filling you up?  Plugging all his come in you?”

Derek’s stilled now, gasping over Stiles’ back, eyes closed and features looking beautiful as pleasure flutters down his nose and cheeks, and over his long eyelashes.  Chris shifts so he can reach around behind Derek, twisting the plug inside of him gently and watching Derek’s mouth fall open on a wet sigh.  

“You’re such a good boy, Derek,” Chris murmurs, and Derek tightens up when Chris rocks the plug forward, face screwed up in pleasure-pain before opening his eyes wide and staring at Chris with pure adoration.

Chris leans forward and curves his free hand around Derek’s neck, drawing him inward and letting him nuzzle against Chris’ neck.  Their beards rub together, scratchy, and Chris hums at the touch, thinking again how he needs to get his puppies hairless, how they’d be more naked then.  Stiles cries out as Derek pulls back slightly to get a better angle at Chris’ neck, and Chris shushes them again.

“Careful,” he admonishes Derek, soothing back his brow when it draws forward in a frown and pushing his fingers into Derek’s mouth so he can lap and gnaw at them.  He slides them wetly down Derek’s chin and hooks into his collar, making him shift carefully down to the bed so he and Stiles are spooned up on their sides.

Chris leaves them for a moment to clean up, coming back to the two of them cuddled up with eyes closed, though he knows they aren’t sleeping yet.  He rubs a warm washcloth over Stiles’ belly, smiling indulgently when Stiles swipes at him lightly and groans.  Chris moves the washcloth lower, slipping over Stiles’ slightly softening cock and moving it to the side so he can wipe off the come and gently rub over his balls.  Stiles whimpers but seems to have all the fight fucked out of him, and he obediently slides his legs where Chris moves him and bares his neck so Derek can mouth against him.

Gently, Chris feels between their bodies, rubbing at the space behind Stiles’ softened balls and feeling him firm and tight, the bulge of Derek’s knot distending his insides, and they both groan at the touch.

“I think you liked that too much for that to have been a proper punishment,” Chris says with a slight laugh, giving Derek’s balls a light squeeze and watching him tense into a rigid line.  He’s still shuddering, must still be spilling inside Stiles, his instincts trying to breed his bitch even though it’ll never take.  That never stops either of them from trying, though.

Chris settles half-propped up on the headboard, hands lazily twisting and petting in both of his puppy’s hair, watching Derek gradually still and the flutter of Stiles’ eyelashes, wet and clumped over the tops of his cheeks.  Chris smiles and closes his eyes, exhaustion from the day’s weight seeping into his bones, along with the laxness from orgasm.  He knows he’ll need to get up in a minute because Stiles’ stomach is grumbling, and Derek’s probably hungry too, though he’d never complain.  But he puts it off, luxuriating in the quiet sounds of their breath and the way the metal loop on Stiles’ collar clinks when he tries to shuffle closer to both of them.

Chris will make them dinner and then spank them soundly, and then perhaps let them play in the yard before making them turn in for the night.  Sleeping on the floor will be a proper punishment, separation from him always making his puppies anxious and needy.  But perhaps it’s what they need so they’ll remember their lesson this time.  He pets along Stiles’ cheek, smiling at the way he tilts into his hand and licks at him before shifting quietly off the bed and leaving them to sleep while he heads down to the kitchen.

 


End file.
